The Shadows Wrath
by spiritcaster
Summary: When an army of shadow creatures from an ancient civilization are freed and try to take over the Netherworld and Pacworld will one Angel be able to stop these shadows that were once her own kind? First Fanfiction please read and review! Rated T just to be safe.
1. Prologue

_Hi! I 'm Spiritcaster and this is my first fan fiction and I hope that you all like it. My OC's name is Kara (say it like this Car+Uh). In this story there are no Pointyheads yet so it makes everything a little easier. Enjoy and review or else you will be __**EXTERMINATED! **__XD. I do not own Pac man and the Ghostly Adventures. ;D_

* * *

Once on a planet known as Pacworld there lived two main kinds of creatures, the Pacworlders and the Angicarians. Angicarians were humanoid creatures with long feathered ears and angel wings. These two types of creatures shared the land and lived in peace for a very long time. Soon though a great disease that only affected the Angicarians swept over the planet. This disease was known as the Shadow Plague, and all Angicarians that were affected by this plague would turn evil and become shadow monsters that would kill anything in their path for power.

The Angicarian leaders had to make a choice. They either locked up the healthy Angicarians which would involve leaving the Pacworlders to their deaths, or the rest of the healthy could hunt down the shadow monsters risking themselves to keep the Pacworlders safe and locking up both shadow and unaffected Angicarians until a cure was found.

The Angicarians bravely hunted down the shadow monsters and brought them to a large temple where using their powers they locked every shadow creature and unaffected Angicarian until hopefully a cure could be made by the Pacworlders. For years the Pacworlders worked but no cure could be found and over thousands of years the temple sank underground and the Angicarians were forgotten.

In the temple the shadow monsters were locked into the form of dark crystals while the unaffected Angicarians were locked into light crystals. And only one light crystal was left.

* * *

_Well this was just a Prologue but I hope you liked it! I will try to add more chapters soon. Especially if you guys review so __**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello this is Spiritcaster and I HAVE RETURNED! I am so sorry that I haven't added a new chapter in a LONG time. I would like to thank all of those people who have reviewed this story and I would like to give a special thanks to ArtSketch, I recommend reading his or her stories because they are amazing! Anyways here is the long awaited first chapter, I hope you enjoy. I do not own Pacman and the ghostly adventures.**

* * *

?'s POV

"This seems like a dream. If this is a dream then it's a boring dream. I don't know how long I have been here. Days, weeks, months, years, who knows? Certainly I don't. I don't even know where here is. What is this place? Why am I here? What am I? Who am I? Wait, what? I don't remember! I don't even remember my name! How can I forget my name! I don't even remember what I look like! How can I forget something as important as that! Wait, who am I talking to? Myself I guess. Isn't that a sign of insanity? Who cares? I am so confused."

"This room was nice. I can see, but everything is fuzzy and distorted. It looks like I am in the middle of a circular room, and the walls are covered with a thick layer of green slime. It wasn't always like that though. At one time everything was shiny and there was an amazing stained glass dome window where the ceiling should have been, but that had grown dusty, dark, and colorless as well. It seems that it took only seconds for everything around me to age. So have I been here for seconds and the room is tricking me, or have I been here for years and not noticed time going by around me? The only source of light is coming from me I guess, although I can't tell."

"There isn't much to do in this room, but one thing has always caught my attention. The door. The giant slime covered door. What could be behind it? Maybe it could be something amazing, or at the very least a mirror because I am still curious as to what I look like, and even if the door was open it's not like I could go explore. I can't move. I guess that I'm cursed to be stuck in the middle of an old dirty room asking myself questions as if I'm insane. This is so boring. Nothing ever happens here, wherever here is."

3rd person POV

At that moment a sound similar to the sound of glass breaking could be heard from outside the room. It was soon followed by a loud high pitched girly scream that seemed to get louder and louder. It was then, when the scream was at its loudest that the door shook as if somebody was trying to get in. And the door opened.

* * *

**Well that was the official long awaited first chapter; I promise that I will add more chapters soon. I will not let you readers down. Please review!**


	3. notice

Hey guys! I'm sorry that I have not uploaded my story in a while. I have been having some trouble with my fanfiction account, so I am going to make a new one and move this story there. While I do this I will make a brand new chapter, correct spelling mistakes in older chapters, and make a cool new cover that portrays the story better. The story will still be called **The Shadows Wrath**, but my username will now be **Firespiritcaster**.


End file.
